


称心如意

by dazhentanxiao



Category: One - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazhentanxiao/pseuds/dazhentanxiao
Kudos: 17





	称心如意

【平行时空】称心如意

邪教啊！  
严先生×小夫人

床上的严先生素来本领大，好在是万花丛中过，否则还真镇压不住嘴馋心邪的小夫人。

这会儿做了两三次，小夫人却依旧哼哼唧唧，两条小白腿开到了最大，蜜道吞着巨物……汁水横流。

严先生吻着小夫人，舌在她的口腔肆意搅拌。

啧，小夫人以前玩得凶，不服输地回勾他的舌，两个人的唇角来不及吞咽的唾液溢出来。

严先生心坏，知道小夫人的肚子里堵着他的白浊和她自己的淫水，干脆捅到了她最深处。

甬道撑得满满，褶皱被拉平，水腻的内里让小夫人的小腹酸涩地泛起，肌肉开始收紧。

“你动一动……动一动……唔～”

严先生听话，倒是动了动，水光锃亮粗物拔到最外面，又狠狠撞到耻骨相连，一下、一下，停顿得缓慢，不过十多下，小夫人痉挛着抽搐喷泄出接二连三的淫水。

手指轻轻描绘着花丘的形状。小夫人被这快活弄得发不出声音，扭着身子想逃。内壁缩瑟，穴口翕动，红肿的花唇都抖了起来。

严先生很满意，这才开始鞭挞的节奏，粗长的东西拖出艳红，又撞到里面，顶弄到了宫口的窄口也不管不顾，细缝似的花唇早早被撑得几近  
透明，好似随时会坏掉一样。

“啊啊啊……”小夫人颤颤巍巍，小屁股爽得悬空撅了起来，甜腻腻求他。“不要了……不要了……老公、老公……我要坏了……”

严先生喘着粗气，还在和她讲道理。“说了会艹哭你，你不信……你不是说……女人在床上的哭和喊都是骗人的？”

艹，小夫人哭得不行，她真是小看这个禽兽了。

“老公……老公……”知道他喜欢听这个，小夫人控制着收缩，有规律地挤压着那东西……小手伸到两个人的交合处……一顿乱摸。她是真的受不了了。

严先生心还算好，没控制着自己，射在她里面。

“生个孩子。”

小夫人撇嘴，但也没反对，这是他们结婚的目的。

“你先出去。”

严先生笑了笑，勾着嘴角，开始谈条件。“里面的东西不许漏出来，否则……统统再来一遍。”

小夫人咬咬牙应了。

严先生还真是个中高手，退出来的时候，巨物那么大，竟然没带出多少。然后下了床……说了句：等着。

小夫人缩紧了穴口，生怕漏出来，奈何一肚子东西，酥麻快感生得快。干脆双手捏住花唇，两脚倒挂在了床头。

严先生拿着东西进来，被惊了一下，幼白瓷滑的小夫人，像是一个反着的C字挂在床上，双手还捂在腿心。

诱惑妖媚又透着一丝可爱。

见他来了，对着他得意笑。“一滴没漏！”

严先生又又矜持笑了笑。“好，你赢了，我输了。”

跪在她腿间，掰开了双腿。红肿的蚌柔露出来……一张一翕渴望得厉害。

“你、你别再弄了！”小夫人真是心有余悸，老男人的花招不是一般多。

“不弄。”严先生回得认真，将手里奇奇怪怪的塞子塞进了她的花道，带子扣在她双腿上。

也不知是个什么东西，一肚子的东西竟然堵在了她里面。

严先生抱着小夫人躺回去，把小人儿搁在自己身上，声音低沉有磁性，“睡吧。”

睡TM鬼啊！你试试睡得着吗？

小夫人被他弄得又想来一回，小脚磨到了那巨物……嘻嘻笑地弄他，不一会就硬铮铮。

严先生闭着眼，说话有条不紊，但威胁十足。“这次再来，堵着前面的小口不玩了，我们换个地方……也不用真刀实枪，塞个玩具放一夜。”

艹，想想就觉得磨人。小夫人老实了一会儿……但不过片刻，小手又开始扣弄他的茱萸。

这次，严先生的眼睛睁开了，但倒是没阻止她，只是说：“上次你说我老男人不中用，买来的跳蛋还没开封，不如……我替你绑在花珠上，震一夜？”

靠，小夫人瞬间安静如鸡。老老实实把他当人肉睡垫。

不过许久，小夫人睡着了。

严先生却睡不着了。自己的那东西精神抖擞的……而且，睡梦中的小夫人双腿夹紧了那东西，磨人得很。

啧，小妖精，还真是梦里都要偷男人。

严先生又自顾自笑了起来。

他家这个小夫人，无法无天，还真狠心，奉行及时行乐的信条。结婚以后，玩得也开心，不拘着自己。

若不是他旧年学了些，还真镇不住这个皮毛丫头。

在性爱上，她惯会……还好，他比她会。

两个人在一起，大多为了对方的权和钱。但……合拍是真的。

小夫人心里没他，他知道。但没关系，他心里有她。

来日方长，他总会称心如意。


End file.
